


Let's Make Porn!

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Consentacles, F/F, Masturbation, Silly, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: In Worm canon, Taylor Hebert is a bullying victim, Emma, Madison, and Sophia her tormentors, the Undersiders a small-time gang, and Uber and Leet a pair of video game themed criminals whose overall competence is highly debated.What if they were all friends who ran a small parahuman porn studio instead?





	1. The Bank Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Play A Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965286) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



> This is sort of a continuation of the "Silly Way" from "Let's Break A Game", and also makes reference to the inspiration for that story, WestOrEast's "Let's Play A Game".
> 
> I may have made a terrible mistake.

Slime Girl was robbing the bank. A dozen mismatched guns held in her tentacles covered the crowd, and every so often she'd harry the tellers with a few nerf darts when they weren't moving fast enough for her tastes. "Mwahahahaha! Mwahahaha!"

But suddenly!

"Halt, evildoer!"

Cheerleader Girl had arrived! With her fearsome weapon (which looked strangely like a nerf bat), no monster could stand before her!

Which was why Slime Girl hastily set her guns down on the counter and made tracks for the exit.

***

*Bonk* *Bonk* *Bonk* *Bonk* *Bonk*

***

Slime Girl had fallen on her back in an alley, her tentacles laying limp around her.

"Aha! Good triumphs once again!" Cheerleader Girl looked down at her fallen foe.

Well, most of Slime Girl's tentacles were limp. There was one that most certainly was not.

Cheerleader Girl looked furtively at the entrance to the alley.

Back to Slime Girl and that very interesting looking tentacle.

Back to the entrance.

Back to Slime Girl.

Then she lifted her skirt with one hand, revealing both that she wasn't wearing any panties and that she was already soaking wet, and carefully slid herself down upon Slime Girl's tentacle-dick.

It felt incredible, bouncing up and down on it. So much so that she let her eyes slip closed and just basked in the sensations.

Which is why she didn't notice that all the other tentacles seemed to be coming back to life.

She didn't notice that she'd gotten so relaxed that she'd let her ~~nerf bat~~ weapon slip from her fingers.

She didn't notice that tentacles had wrapped around her arms and legs, lifting her into the air safely away from her weapon, or even quite realize that instead of riding she was now being thrust into by the tentacle that had elongated to follow her.

But she did notice when the next one entered her ass.

Unlike the sedate thing that had been pounding her before, this one was going completely wild inside her, expanding and contracting, spreading her to gaping with bulges and balls.

And then Slime Girl came, and it became obvious that that first tentacle hadn't been the dick after all. Inhumanly large loads of cum shot into her ass one after another, only to come spurting back out as the thrusting continued. Cheerleader Girl was nearly screaming in pleasure, but quickly silenced herself...

... with Slime Girl's mouth, having been let down somewhere in the middle of all that.

Finally, it ended. Cheerleader Girl got up and waved goodbye to Slime Girl before walking out the alley, fearsome nerf bat in hand, evidence of their encounter smeared all the way down to her ankles.

Slime girl smiled drowsily and waved to the back of her departing foe (?).

Fade to black.

***

Lisa stretched. Madison's power made cleaning up her 'costume' easy, but lying on her back on a fairly hard surface while Madison fucked her senseless still left a few aches and pains. "Sheesh. You really gave me a workout today." She didn't think her ass had been stretched like that since... well, -ever-.

Madison's face reddened. "Whoops. Sorry?" It wasn't obvious (unless you watched the alternate angles), but whenever she fucked herself with her constructs she would compulsively mimic the same actions on her partner. (Though only Madison got the 'cum'. Which made things easier, since that would be hard to keep out of camera.)

It was -so- cute that Madison could do a hardcore double penetration scene without blushing, then get so flustered like this. Lisa just had to kiss her. "Don't be. It was wonderful." She smirked. "Just be a little more careful with the others. You know how delicate Sophia is." Then she ducked as a nerf dart went sailing over her head.

"I heard that, Wilbourn!" Sophia shouted.

"You were meant to, Hess!" Lisa retorted.

Behind them, Madison started giggling. The fun never ended around here.

***

It only took two hours after posting the video for a flame war to start between the people who wanted it tagged "tentacle rape" and the people who wanted it tagged "consentacles". Then people started arguing about the bank robbery and how that factored into things.

> You're all full of shit. I don't know why I even bother.
> 
> (Thread closed by Sophia Hess (UndersidersHQ Moderator))

> And that's why we didn't make Sophia a mod.
> 
> Wait, we did make Sophia a mod. What the hell is wrong with us?
> 
> This is PWP. It can be whatever you want it to be. Feel free to post about what you think that is, some of your ideas are a lot of fun. But we're not changing the tags.
> 
> (Thread closed by Uber (UndersidersHQ Administrator))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dazed* I zig-zagged tentacle porn conventions -how- many times?
> 
> mismatched guns - Yes, even "in character" some of those are nerf guns. Because I just couldn't stop giggling at the idea.
> 
> Cheerleader Girl - At first, I was like "name, name, I need a name." Then I realized, this is them making cheesy live action PWP. The characters don't have names. They barely have personalities. So I just went for what sounded goofy. (Actually, "sound goofy" drove a lot of decisions in this story.)
> 
> costume - Since it's literally just Madison holding a thin layer of liquid in place over most of Lisa's body, cleaning up is just moving it away.
> 
> Yeah, I don't think I really thought through the implications of making Madison a hydrokinetic re: my fetishes before I actually did it. I just thought it would make filming The School Game easier for them.
> 
> Sophia Hess (UndersidersHQ Moderator) - The idea of Sophia being a mod on any kind of forum just makes me laugh. Like, I can imagine an entire story consisting of Sophia modding like this.


	2. The School Game - Behind the Scenes

Holy crap. Was it even possible to fall into this many traps so quickly? Some of them even seemed to be negating the effects of others, how was that even possible?

Taylor wasn't even -interested- in masturbating now.

***

Somehow, they were avoiding all the traps. Welp, time to play with herself in front of everyone.

Taylor had just started grinding against one of the consoles (gotta lead with something subtle), when...

"Wait a minute. Why am I doing this?"

"CUT!" Emma shouted. "Dammit Taylor, couldn't you have asked that -before- we started filming?"

"Sorry. But I'm serious! What's my motivation here?"

"It's because it's a self-imposed challenge!" Leet shouted.

"What?" They'd let the gamer duo have a lot of creative control on this project, because hey, game, gamers. Made sense. Taylor was starting to doubt the wisdom of that policy.

Uber sighed. "Look, let me explain this, okay?" After Leet nodded, he continued. "Okay, the way we've got this plotted out, most players will take two or three runs before they manage to get the girls to safety. Enough challenge to be satisfying, not enough to be frustrating. The people buying our porn aren't looking for the quarter-muncher experience."

"Yeah."

"Well, even then, most winning runs are still going to hit some traps. Unless the player's really good at reading the clues-"

"Or unless they savescum," Leet interjected. Savescum?

"-or unless they savescum, yeah, they're not going to have an easy time doing a clean run. So we give them some motivation. Something to find that they can only get if they play the game to -win-."

"And me masturbating is the motivation."

"Yeah."

"And it makes no sense for my character to do this."

Uber paused, held up a finger, then slumped. "Yeah."

Taylor sighed. "Okay, whatever. I can still do this. But. Madison!" Taylor called out. "I need some inspiration!"

"Coming right up!" she replied, and waved a hand, leaving Lisa covered head to toe in 'cum'.

Lisa gave Madison a flat look. "I think she was talking about -you- being the inspiration."

"Oh, sorry." With another wave of her hand, Madison was equally soaked. Lisa's state had not changed.

Lisa gave Madison another stare. Madison smiled back.

And then they were on each other.

"Well, we're not getting them -or- this set back for a while," Alec observed. "Anyone else want pizza?" The suggestion got a chorus of approval almost all around. "You two want us to bring back your usual?" This got a thumbs up from Lisa (whose mouth was otherwise occupied), bringing the motion to unanimous.

As everyone else filed out, Taylor looked down at her pants, which were a little damp. "Madison? A little help?" Her pants were dry. "Thanks." And she left.

The cameras continued to record. Hey, no point in wasting perfectly good bonus material.

***

No mean girls were harmed in the filming of this production.  
Or nice girls.  
Any girls at all, really.  
Was anyone harmed?  
_(There is a super-deformed style picture of Madison chasing the monster with a nerf bat. The bat appears to be on fire.)_  
...That doesn't count.


End file.
